19. Los sujetos con el alelo Thr110Ile en el gen GLUT2 consumen un 30% más de azúcar que los que tienen el alelo común.
Dado el aumento epidémico en la obesidad y la diabetes, existe un interés considerable en comprender los mecanismos involucrados en la regulación de la ingesta de alimentos. El sistema nervioso central regula este complejo proceso mediante el cual las entradas neuronales, hormonales y de nutrientes se detectan e integran para provocar respuestas. Se cree que la glucosa es un nutriente importante que se detecta porque los niveles de glucosa en la sangre están bien regulados para mantener un suministro adecuado para el cerebro. De acuerdo con la teoría glucostática, las disminuciones transitorias de la glucosa en sangre se han asociado con el hambre, mientras que la provisión de una carga de carbohidratos reduce la ingesta de alimentos en los seres humanos. Los estudios electrofisiológicos en animales han identificado neuronas sensibles a la glucosa concentradas en regiones del cerebro que controlan tanto la homeostasis de la glucosa como la regulación de la ingesta de alimentos. Sin embargo, los mecanismos moleculares por los cuales se detecta la glucosa en estas células siguen sin estar claros. Se propone que la detección de glucosa en el cerebro es similar a la detección de glucosa en la célula pancreática, por lo que el transportador de glucosa tipo 2 (GLUT2) facilita el primer paso en la secreción de insulina inducida por glucosa, con la entrada de glucosa en las células pancreáticas. GLUT2, codificado por el gen SLC2a2, es un miembro de la familia de la proteína facilitadora del transporte de la glucosa (GLUT) y se expresa en el páncreas, el hígado, el intestino delgado, el riñón y el cerebro. Población 1. Para la primera población del estudio, utilizamos los datos de referencia recopilados en los participantes del ensayo canadiense de carbohidratos en el estudio de intervención multicéntrica para la diabetes, que se describe en detalle en otra parte. Los sujetos fueron reclutados de cinco centros en todo Canadá (Edmonton, Londres, Toronto, Montreal y Sherbrooke) durante un período de 1 año (2002-2003). Los sujetos incluyeron 127 hombres (n 60) y mujeres (n. 67) que tenían diabetes tipo 2 temprana, con HbA1c casi normal (6.2 + - 0.6%), y que se consideró que no requerían medicamentos. De acuerdo con dos series de registros de alimentos de 3 días, todos los sujetos reportaron consumir entre 800 y 3,500 kcal / día para las mujeres y 800 y 4,000 kcal / día entre los hombres y por lo tanto, no se hicieron exclusiones por bajo o sobreinformación potencial. El estudio consistió en hombres (n 50) y mujeres (n 50), entre las edades de 42 a 75 años, con un índice de masa corporal promedio (IMC) de 30.7 + - 4.2 kg / m2 (media? SD). Todos los sujetos fueron diagnosticados de acuerdo con los criterios de la Asociación Canadiense de Diabetes. El protocolo del estudio fue aprobado por los comités de revisión ética de cada institución participante y se obtuvo el consentimiento informado de todos los sujetos. Población 2. Esta población forma parte del Estudio de nutrición y salud de Toronto, que es un examen transversal de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de 20 a 29 años de edad reclutados en el campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Los sujetos incluyeron 720 hombres jóvenes de vida libre (n. 224) y mujeres (n. 496) con un IMC promedio de 22.5 + - 3.3 kg / m2 (media + -SD). Las participantes se reclutaron entre septiembre de 2004 y mayo de 2007, y las mujeres que estaban embarazadas o amamantando se excluyeron del estudio. Para los análisis actuales, también se excluyeron los sujetos que pueden haber reportado de manera insuficiente (800 kcal / día) o sobre reportados (3,500 kcal / día femenino, 4,000 kcal / día masculino) sus ingestas de energía (n 53) o informadas después de una dieta especial que restringe los carbohidratos, las grasas o las calorías (n 36). Los fumadores (n. 43) también fueron excluidos del análisis ya que el estado de fumar se ha asociado con los patrones de ingesta de carbohidratos. Un sujeto que tenía diabetes tipo 1 fue excluido del análisis para que pudiéramos examinar la asociación en una población libre de diabetes. El tamaño final de la muestra consistió en 182 hombres y 405 mujeres. El estudio fue aprobado por el Consejo de Ética en Investigación de la Universidad de Toronto, y se obtuvo el consentimiento de todos los sujetos. Los resultados del presente estudio demuestran que un polimorfismo genético de GLUT2 está asociado con diferencias en el consumo habitual de azúcares tanto dentro como entre dos poblaciones distintas, utilizando dos tipos de herramientas de evaluación dietética que cubren diferentes duraciones. En una población de adultos mayores con diabetes tipo 2 temprana, el consumo de azúcares fue mayor según lo medido por dos registros de alimentos separados de 3 días tomados con 2 semanas de diferencia. De manera similar, en una población de adultos jóvenes generalmente saludables, los portadores de Ile consumieron una mayor cantidad de azúcares, medida durante un período de 1 mes. La robustez de estos hallazgos sugiere que GLUT2 participa en la detección de glucosa para afectar la ingesta de alimentos en los seres humanos y puede explicar las diferencias individuales en los antojos de azúcares. De acuerdo con los resultados del presente estudio, se ha demostrado que la detección de glucosa por GLUT2 regula la ingesta de alimentos en ratones GLUT2-nulos. En comparación con los ratones de tipo salvaje, los ratones sin GLUT2 consumieron un 27% más de alimento, aunque no se pudo hacer una distinción entre el tipo de macronutrientes consumidos, ya que todos los ratones recibieron una dieta estándar en polvo (7). De acuerdo con nuestros resultados, la mayor ingesta de alimentos en ratones GLUT2-nulos. En comparación con los ratones de tipo salvaje, los ratones sin GLUT2 consumieron un 27% más de alimento, aunque no se pudo hacer una distinción entre el tipo de macronutrientes consumidos, ya que todos los ratones se alimentaron con una dieta en polvo estándar. De acuerdo con nuestros resultados, el aumento de la ingesta de alimentos en ratones GLUT2-nul probablemente se debió a una alteración en la detección de los azúcares en la dieta en polvo, ya que estas observaciones se correspondían con diferencias en la expresión del gen del neuropéptido en respuesta a inyecciones intracerebroventriculares de glucosa. Después de la inyección de glucosa, los ratones de tipo salvaje disminuyeron la expresión de NPY y aumentaron la expresión de POMC, pero los ratones sin GLUT2 no lo hicieron. Eny, K. M., Wolever, T. M., Fontaine-Bisson, B., & El-Sohemy, A. (2008). Genetic variant in the glucose transporter type 2 is associated with higher intakes of sugars in two distinct populations. Physiological genomics, 33(3), 355-360.